


When You Think You're On Your Own I'm Still Coming Home

by guitarist17



Series: Holidays at the Heath's Universe [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots following the lives of your favorite duo.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with these two!  
> The story starts where Holidays at the Heath's left us.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this.  
> Let the party begin :)

“Oh my God, I told you that if you hadn’t put that ball away when I was back I would poke a hole in it!”

Tobin freezes, looking up at you in horror.

“You wouldn’t dare…” she whispers.

Suddenly a box crashes on the ground and the ball is kicked away from Tobin’s feet.

“BOOM! And the crowd goes wild for Kelley O’Hara and her amazing taaaaackleeeeeee!”

Kelley jumps on her feet, ready to run after the ball, but stops dead in her track at the sight of Tobin’s face.

“What’s wrong dude? It’s not the first time I’ve stolen the ball from you, don’t act so shocked.”

Tobin only points at you, a frightened look on her face. Kelley turns her head and her eyes widen.

“Oh shit she doesn’t look happy. Act normal, maybe she didn’t see,” Kelley murmurs “Alex! It was fast! I’m so glad to see you. As you can see we put everything in the boxes.”

Kelley’s smile fades a little when she sees the frown still on your face. Your eyes haven’t left Tobin’s for a second and after a moment Kelley waves her hand in front of them.

“Someone in there?” She asks but you ignore her.

“Tobin, give me the ball,” you sternly say.

“No, please Lex!” The tan woman pleads.

“Tobin, the ball.”

“Alex you can’t do that! I swear we won’t play anymore. Please?” She brings her hands together and sticks her bottom lip out in a pleading pout.

“Tobin…” you warn again and this time she drops her hands in defeat.

Her bare feet shuffle on the floor of her apartment and a few seconds later the ball is placed in your hands.

“Whipped,” Kelley coughs, and Tobin sends her a death glare before slapping her arm.

Kelley is about to hit her in return but your voice stops her.

“Stop it, both of you.”

The soccer players look at you before lowering their gazes to the floor, fidgeting with their fingers.

“Sorry Alex…”

If you weren’t so stressed by the move, you would have probably laughed at their way of acting like five years olds.

“Look at me,” you demand and they look up at you sheepishly. “I’m not going to throw it away, but I want it to be in one of those boxes.”

Two grins spread on their faces and Tobin goes to grab the ball again but you snap it away from her.

“If I see you play with it again today, it ends up in the trash. Got it?”

They quickly nod and you give the ball back to Tobin. You shake your head when you see her delicately kissing it before putting it carefully in a box and closing it.

“So, what did they say about the moving van?” Kelley asks, changing the subject.

“We can go get it in like an hour, they’ll text me. So we still have time to finish packing. You said you’ve put everything in the boxes?”

“Oh about that… Hum… I might have lied,” the defender clears her throat awkwardly.

“Al’ I swear I tried to do what you wanted us to, but this dumbass told me she was better than me at nutmegs… I had to prove her wrong…” Tobin quickly defends herself.

“Thanks for backing me up dude!” Kelley shots a thumb up in Tobin’s direction and Tobin playfully winks at her.

“I don’t want to get angry at you yet because we don’t have time for that,” you sigh. “But can we please get moving,” you breathe, pressing the heel of your hands on your eyes, to try to soothe the headache which is starting to form.

Everything which could have gone wrong did.

First Lindsey, Meghan and Allie had called you this morning, informing you that they couldn’t help you for their coach had planned a medical check-up for some players, including them.

That left you with Kelley and Tobin, who have been kicking the ball around the boxes since the morning, breaking a few plates and a chair.

Then it was the moving company, who informed you that the van you were supposed to rent broke down, leaving you waiting for one to be freed.

Two arms sneak around your waist and a kiss is placed on your forehead, snapping you out of your thoughts. You open your eyes to meet Tobin’s warm ones.

“It’s going to be fine Lex. Don’t be so stressed out.”

You sigh, your shoulders relaxing under your lover’s touch, and bury your face into her neck.

“I just want to snuggle with you at home,” you murmur against her skin and she chuckles.

“Soon babe. We’ll be home soon.”

Tobin lifts your chin, offering you her famous smile. When you return it she leans forwards and gently pecks your lips.

You lean in to deepen it but a voice cuts your momentum.

“Guys, I thought we were supposed to pack? Am I the only one working here or what?”

Kelley sends you a devious smile and you roll your eyes.

“Come on, let’s finish this,” Tobin kisses your temple before joining Kelley and helping her pack the rest of her stuff.

**

“Dude, check this out!”

You lift your head at Tobin’s excited voice to see her handing a t-shirt to Kelley.

“Wow, ‘France 98’, you’ve kept that?” Kelley chuckles, showing you the t-shirt.

“Yep! I’d forgotten I took it here with me. I thought it was at my parents’ house,” Tobin laughs before taking the shirt back. “Do you think it still fits me?” She asks with excited eyes.

“I don’t know. If it doesn’t it should fit our little Kling,” Kelley jokes and you laugh though you nose.

However your laugh dies in your throat when Tobin takes off her shirt, exposing all her muscle glory.

You’ve seen the girl naked a thousand times, but the sight of her bare skin always kicks the air out of your lungs.

“You drooling a little Al’. Wait, here,” Kelley wipes the imaginary drool off the corner of your mouth with her thumb and you slap her hand away with a chuckle.

“Fuck off Kels,” you stick your tongue out and she blows a kiss at you with a wink.

“So how do I look?” Tobin’s laugh makes Kelley and you turn around.

The white t-shirt squeezes Tobin’s abs, her v line visible thanks to the smallness of the shirt, while her biceps look like they’re going to rip the fabric.

“Hot,” is the only word that leaves your mouth and Kelley snorts.

“Yeah right! Honest answer now: you look like a burrito.”

“Thank you Kelley, I really appreciate it,” Tobin winks and strikes a pose before bursting into laughter.

“Keep it for your children though,” Kelley pats Tobin’s shoulder.

Tobin takes of the white t-shirt and throw her previous one back on her shoulder. Her burning eyes meet yours when she replies.

“Oh I will.”

You blush at the intensity in her eyes and look down, busing yourself with your phone, to hide it.

A new text pops up when you unlock it.

“Guys the van is ready,” you inform the two friends.

“Cool. I’ll go get it,” Tobin says before leaving the bedroom.

You hear her grab her car key before she makes her way to the room again.

“See you later love,” she kisses you softly before walking towards the front door.

“LOVE YOU TOO TOBY!” Kelley calls after her.

The only responds she gets is a loud laugh and the sound of a closing door.

**

_Be there in 5. Start to bring the boxes down. Xo_

Tobin texted you a few minutes ago and both you and Kelley have started to pile boxes up on the sidewalk.

“Isn’t she supposed be a nomad or something. Only having what she needs in a duffel bag,” Kelley complains before dropping a heavy box on the ground.

“People change Kel. She doesn’t have that much though, it could’ve been worse,” you put down a box too before following Kelley back to Tobin’s apartment.

“Yeah, like your move! You have so much stuff; I thought it would take us five days to unpack everything.”

“You’re such a drama queen,” you shake your head at your friend’s exaggeration.

When you arrive on the sidewalk again Tobin is waiting for you, leaning against the moving van.

In big black letters is spelled ‘U-Haul’.

You quickly eye Kelley and mentally face-palm when you see her shit-eating grin, bracing yourself for the coming jokes.

The defender opens her mouth but Tobin raises her hand, cutting her.

“You make one joke and I tell Hope her favorite chicken didn’t die naturally but because you shot him with a soccer ball as you wanted to prove us that you’re, and I quote, ‘the best striker America’s ever known’. Have I made myself clear?” She calmly says, and this time you’re the one with a shit-eating grin on your face.

“What? I thought we said we would never talk about it again? It was an accident and you agreed to stay silent! You pinky promised!” Kelley’s jaw drops on the floor.

“Have I made myself clear?” Tobin repeats her face impassible.

Kelley’s jaw stays on a floor for a few seconds before she finally moves again, putting down the box she is carrying and walking back to the apartment while grumbling.

Tobin smiles in triumph before opening the back door of the moving van and starting to load it.

You quickly jog towards her and kiss her cheek.

“My girl’s so smart,” you state proudly.

“I’m so proud of myself, you don’t even know how much,” Tobin laughs while grabbing a box.

“A U-Haul though?” You raise an amused eyebrow at your girlfriend. “You’re so gay.”

Her laugh resonates in the whole van.

**

“Krieger was right: we don’t need men! Look at that, we carried everything without the help of any men and their big arms,” Kelley states while watching the full van loaded with all Tobin’s belongings.

“Well, we have pretty big arms too,” Tobin responds.

You chuckle as both soccer players flex their arms.

“Look at those guns Al’.”

“Come on goof balls, there is still the mattress to take down and we need to give back Tobin’s key.”

The three of you climb the stairs and enter Tobin’s apartment one last time.

“Well… It has been good to live here. Au revoir yo,” Tobin pats her bedroom wall before grabbing the end of her mattress and bringing it outside with the help of Kelley.

“Lex, can you take wait and give back my keys please?” She asks you from the hallway.

“Yeah no problem.”

“Thanks babe.”

You patiently wait for the owner to arrive, and after a few minutes a tall man knocks on Tobin’s front door. You let him examine every room and every wall. After what seems to be an eternity of watching him, he finally comes to the conclusion that everything is spotless. You hand him the keys and he closes the door.

That’s it. Tobin is really moving out of here to come live with you.

The man has a puzzled look on his face as you shake his hand, probably wandering why a big grin is spread on your face. You waste no time in hurtling down the stairs, too excited to finally go to your place.

You reach the van and furrow your eyebrows when you don’t see the soccer players on the seats. Walking back on the sidewalk you notice that the back door of the van is open.

“Guys?” You ask as you climb in the van.

Only silence comes as an answer. You’re about to call for them again when you notice something in the back of the van.

Feet.

You make your way between all the boxes and furniture and finally reach the end of the van.

There, limbs spread on the mattress, mouths slightly open, peaceful expressions on their faces, are laying your lover and your best friend.

You chuckle at their capacities to fall asleep anywhere, and Tobin shifts at the sound.

One brown eye opens for just a second before she closes it again. Your lover scoots closer to the edge of the mattress and pats the space between her and Kelley.

“Come on, we deserve a little nap.”

Your heart melts at her voice, raspy because of her sleepy state, and you quickly walk to the van back door to close it.

A sigh of contentment escapes your lips as you lie down between the soccer players.

Tobin smirks and wraps an arm around you, bringing you closer and nuzzling your jaw.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**

“Hoof!”

A weight on your stomach suddenly wakes you up. You reluctantly open your eyes to see that Kelley has taken your all body as a living pillow.

You try to push her away from you but Tobin’s head is lying on your arm, preventing you from moving.

You try to wiggle your way out, but your lover doesn’t seem to want to let you go.

“Stop squirming,” she mumbles against your neck.

“I’m suffocating! Help me push Kelley, just don’t wake her up.”

Tobin opens an eye and sigh loudly, obviously frustrated after being woken up.

“Don't move.”

Before you can say anything she kicks Kelley off of you and tangled her legs with yours.

The defender lands on the ground with a loud thud and you quickly close your eyes.

“What the f?”

You slightly open your eyes to see Kelley with wild hair on her face, looking lost.

You can’t contain a chuckle and soon Tobin is laughing with you.

“What happened guys?” She rasps, while climbing back on the mattress and rubbing her shoulder.

“You must have dreamed or something,” Tobin answers before plunging back into your neck.

Kelley looks at her before shrugging and nodding her head a few times, obviously buying the story.

“We should get moving, we still have to unload all of that,” you vaguely wave your hand toward the furniture.

“I don’t wanna…” Tobin grumbles against your skin.

“I wasn’t asking,” you poke her side and she jolts away from you with a squeal. “Good, you’re awake! Can you drive?” You ask with an innocent smile.

“I’m staying here guys. Just come and get me when you need me,” Kelley mumbles her face against the mattress.

“You know that it’s just a five minutes drive right?” You chuckle.

“That’s five more minutes of sleeping.”

“So lucky… Can I stay with her?” Tobin asks but you drag her out of the van.

“Actually you’re the lucky one.”

“And why that?”

“You get to be alone with me for five minutes.”

“And that’s better than sleeping for five more minutes?” Tobin wonders teasingly while seating behind the wheel.

“If I were you I’d be careful about what I’m saying. You don’t have my apartment key yet… I’m sure you don’t want to sleep outside," you shot back with a smile dancing on your lips.

Tobin starts the moving van with a laugh.

“You wouldn’t dare. You’re too happy to have me in your bed.”

“You’re so lucky Kelley’s back there because she would have teased you on that one,” you laugh.

“I know, I realized that while saying it,” Tobin chuckles, stopping at a red light.

_“I can still hear you guys…”_

You shot a panicked look at Tobin, waiting for a dirty joke to echo from behind you, but Tobin reassuringly winks at you before starting to talk.

“Remember Hope’s chicken?”

You burst into laughter as the voice behind you stays quiet.

“That’s what I thought,” Tobin continues, her white teeth blinding you.

You lean over the handbrake and whisper in her ear.

“I don’t know how long this blackmail is going to work, but you’re a genius babe.”

“I don’t know either, but let’s enjoy it while it lasts,” she chuckles before turning the wheel, making the van enter your street.

“We’re home.”

**

You carefully close the guest room door on a sleeping Kelley and join Tobin on your couch.

“She’s out. Good thing we’ve moved my bed into the guest room or she would have had to sleep on the couch,” you whisper before lying beside your girlfriend.

Tobin only hums and wraps one arm around your waist.

“I like how your bed looks in my room. I immediately fell in love with the wooden style when you bought it.”

Once again Tobin hums but this time she gently grabs you earlobe between her teeth before kissing your neck.

“ _Our_ room,” she corrects you and you can feel her smile against your skin.

Your lips stretch into a smirk and you turn on your side to face Tobin.

“I really like the sound of that,” you scrunch your nose and she chuckles before pecking your lips.

“I really like it too.”

“And I really like you,” you continue, a smirk back on your face.

“Like?” Tobin gasps while sitting up and clutching her shirt over her heart. “Do you hear that?” She asks, a finger pointed in the air.

“Uh, no?” You giggle at her false offended face.

“It’s the sound of my feelings being crashed down. I can't let that happen.”

Tobin suddenly straddles you, a devious glint in her eyes. You raise an eyebrow, silently asking what she’s doing, and she wiggles her ten fingers in front of your face. Your eyes widen.

“No Tobin. Don’t do that. I swear I’ll throw away your ba-“

Her fingers start to tickle your sides and the end of your phrase dies in your throat, replaced by laughter.

“You’ll throw away what? I didn’t understand," she chuckles.

“T-Tobs st-stoooop!” You plead between two laughters.

“Only if you take back that you like me.”

“I can-can’t!”

“Say you love me Lex!”

You clench your jaw, trying to contain yourself, but of course she now knows your body by heart. Her forefinger finds your most ticklish spot on your stomach and you lose it.

“Fine fine! I love you!” You whimper.

Her movements stop and she leans forward.

“What was that?”

You take advantage of the situation to change your positions with the help of your legs.

Tobin lands on her back with your body on top of hers and you smile down at her in triumph. Letting out a soft sight she shakes her head, unimpressed by your competitive side.

Your blue eyes stare at her small smile which grows wider as she realizes what you’re looking at.

“Eyes up there babe.”

You find your favorite brownness filled with amusement.

“I love you.”

Her grin blinds you and her laugh weakens your knees.

“Didn’t even have to force this one out of you,” Tobin sticks her tongue out before kissing the tip of your nose and sitting up. “Come on, let’s go make diner in _our_ kitchen,” she playfully winks.

“You’re a dork.”

Tobin offers you her hand, pulling you up on your feet, and circles your waist with both arms before kissing your temple.

“Just for the record; I love you too.”

You let her warm words engulfs you as you watch her walk to the kitchen. Suddenly you remember something.

“Hey Tobs?”

“Yeah?” She wonders, turning around.

“I have something for you,” you reach for something in your back pocket. “Here.”

She walks toward you and closes her fingers around the cold key with shining eyes.

“Welcome home Tobin.”


	2. La Valse de Paris (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I originally planned on doing one chapter about this but I obviously got inspired... So I decided to separate it and give you this chapter while I finish writting the end of their trip.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

“Take the window seat; I’m probably going to sleep the all way.”

“You’re sure? Aren’t you going to be uncomfortable?” You wonder as Tobin pushes your bags into the overhead bin of the plane.

“Nah don’t worry. I’ll just use you as a pillow if I do.” She winks and you plop down on your seat with a chuckle.

“Then I will be the one not comfy.”

“Stop lying to yourself, you love when I’m all over you.”

As to prove her point your girlfriend sits on your lap and kisses you. Expecting just a peck you gasp when you feel her tongue tracing your lips.

“Tobs! Stop, there are people watching.”

“I know. That teenage boy back there wouldn’t stop piercing holes into your butt and chest but I think he got the message now.”

Shaking your head with a smile you push Tobin off of you and she sits on the middle seat.

“Can you grab my book in my bag please?” You ask her, realizing you forgot to take it.

Tobin only brings her legs to her chest in order to give you the space to walk and smiles sweetly at you.

“You’re so lazy.” You roll your eyes before standing to grab your bag.

When you look down at Tobin you see her glaring at something behind you. Turning around you see a blushing teenager looking down at his shoes.

“Tobs stop scaring the poor kid.” You playfully slap her arm before sitting back down.

“What? He was doing it again! Are you really defending him?” She shamelessly points at the boy and his eyes widen while his cheeks turn crimson again.

“Stop it already, you’re making him uncomfortable.” You can’t help but let a small chuckle escape you at his flushed face.

“Well he deserves it! No one gets the right to check my girlfriend’s ass but me okay?” She smirks.

Her little possessiveness makes you want to play with her a little.

“Well… I’m sure _he_ would have grabbed my book for me.” You raise a teasing eyebrow at her.

“Oh that’s really low Al'! You know my legs hurt from practice. Coach went extra hard on me since I won’t be there this week” She pouts with exaggeration.

“I still can’t believe they let you go just before pre-season.”

You’re finally using the plane tickets Tobin’s got you for Christmas, flying to Paris for the week.

“Yeah, that’s cool of them. I did promise that I would practice with the PSG at least twice this week though.” She shrugs.

“Are you going to keep that promise?” You wonder, knowing how lazy Tobin can be sometimes.

However you forgot that Tobin is never lazy when it comes to soccer.

“Oh yeah absolutely! I called the PSG’s coach last week and he told me I was welcomed whenever I wanted. I can’t wait to see everyone.” She answers with excitement filling her eyes.

“That’s great. I’m happy for you, I know you miss your former teammates.”

“I do miss them. You’ll come with me right? ‘Cause I told the coach you’ll be here too. And I want to introduce you to everyone.”

“Of course. Will you give me a tour of the stadium?” You grin at your lover’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah sure.” Tobin nods.

A lady of a certain age appears next to Tobin and you lift your eyes to see her check the seat’s number before moving her bag up to put it in the bin.

Following your gaze Tobin turns around and sees the woman struggling to lift her heavy bag.

“Wait, let me help you.” She immediately offers.

You can’t help your heart to grow twice its size when your lover smiles at the woman after she thanked her.

“No problem Ma’am.”

They both seat down and Tobin looks at you again. Seeing your smile she tilts her head and is about to ask you something when the stewardess starts the usual speech.

The plane takes off smoothly and after a few minutes you release your death grip off Tobin’s hand.

“Thanks God I’m not a keeper or I’d have to change my job.” She complains while wiggling her fingers, getting the blood to run in them again.

“Stop being a child, it wasn’t _that_ tight.”

“Believe what you want babe.” She kisses your temple before putting her headphones on her head.

She scrolls on her phone before clicking on a playlist and closing her eyes while leaning back in her seat.

Not wanting to start your book jut yet you settle in just looking at her. Her head moves to the beat of the music for a short minute before slowly stopping and you notice her expression softening. Soon her breathing steadies and you smirk at her ability to fall asleep in minutes. You let your eyes re-discover all of her features when a movement next to your lover snaps you back to reality.

The lady is looking at you with amusement feeling her soft eyes and a small smile is dancing on her lips.

You feel your cheeks starting to burn, realizing you got caught staring and that she’s probably thinking you’re a creep.

You quickly open your book, removing your bookmark, and move back into your seat, hiding yourself behind Tobin’s body.

However your embarrassment is soon forgotten as you let the words lull you.

**

You’re already eight chapters deep into _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ , your previous Kerouac book back into your bag as you finished it earlier, when a light weight lands on your shoulder.

Turning your head to see the origin of it, your nose is buried into soft hair. The familiar scent of coconut fills your nostrils and you let a small sigh of contentment fall of your lips. You carefully adjust your position in order to be comfier and Tobin shifts, following your movements before burying her face deeper into your neck.

“Mmyouwarm.” She mumbles sleepily against your skin.

“Sleep baby.”

You close your book, settling it on your lap, and start to draw light patterns on her arm and fingers. Her hand flies to your stomach and she brings you closer. In a matter of seconds her body conspicuously relaxes and you know she’s out again.

You turn your head, letting Tobin’s small breath caress your skin as you watch the dark sky behind your window. You’re lost in your thoughts when a gentle voice startles you.

“You make a really cute couple.”

You slightly jump at the unexpected whisper and turn your head to see the woman looking at you with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry dear; I didn’t mean to scare you.” She quickly apologizes.

“No it’s okay; I was just in my thoughts. Oh and thanks, but she’s the cute one.”

You both look down at Tobin’s peaceful face and chuckle.

“You’ve got quite the chivalrous woman.” She continues with a genuine smile, referring to the way Tobin helped her earlier, and you can already say that you like this lady.

“Yes, she’s a keeper.”

“How long have you been together?”

“Well, officially for seven month. But I guess technically we could say more than a year.” You respond, quickly doing the math in your head.

“Complicated start?” The woman tilts her head a little.

“Yes, you could say that.” You nod.

The woman smiles warmly at you and the absence of any judgment or disgust in her eyes makes your heart swells. You’re aware that some people still think it is wrong to be gay but this woman doesn’t seem to care even though she must have been raised learning homosexuality was a disease or a sin. Genuine people are the best. You always need them in your life.

“I’m Alex.” You extend your hand.

Her small one shakes it lightly, a warm smile still on her lips.

“Nice to meet you Alex. I’m Elizabeth, but I go by Beth.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Beth.”

You let go of Elizabeth’s hand and she shifts a little in her seat in order to face you.

“Are you going to Paris or do you have connecting flights?” She wonders.

“We’re staying there. Tobin got us tickets for Christmas.”

“That’s really sweet of her.” Elizabeth smiles down at your sleeping girlfriend.

“Yeah it is. She used to play soccer there, so it's an occasion to see her former teammates. And I’m a French teacher; therefore I love to travel anywhere in the country. It’s the perfect vacation for us.” You developed, feeling your heart beat with excitement at the idea of the week ahead of you.

“Indeed, seems like you’re going to have a great time.”

“I don’t doubt that. What about you? Are you staying in Paris?”

“Yes, I’m joining my husband there. He’s actually French.  Many years ago we bought a little apartment so he could fly there when he was missing home. When we were younger he would always take me and our children in the city, showing us the places where he grew up, played with his friends, and later went to bars. I love the light in his eyes when he talks about Paris. It’s been a while since we went there, I really miss it. I miss seeing him in his element.” The woman slowly relates, her eyes lost in her memories.

There is a moment of silence as Elizabeth’s eyes are still lost in her past. You smile shyly, letting her in her bubble.

When her eyes meet yours again they are filled with joy.

“Sorry, I’m rambling.” She chuckles, passing her hand into her white hair.

“Don’t apologize; I’m listening to every word.” Your reassure her. “It’s obvious that you really love your husband. How long have you been together?”

“Oh my… I stopped counting a long time ago sweety.” She laughs lightly. “But we’re celebrating our 40th year of marriage in two days. That’s actually why I’m flying alone. Louis wanted to be there before me in order to set up everything before my arrival.” Elizabeth blushes.

Your mouth curves into a small smile and your heart misses a beat at the sight. They have been together for more than forty years and he still manages to make her blush even while not being here.

“Wow, forty year… It’s fantastic. Congratulations.”

“Thanks sweetheart. But you know, forty years are nothing when you spend them with your person.”

Unconsciously, you lean closer to Tobin, grabbing her hand. It’s when Elizabeth looks down at your intertwined fingers that you realize it, and you blush a little.

“Love is wonderful Alex. Life doesn’t get boring when you’re in love.”

A bright smile makes its way to her lips and you can’t help but return it.

You’re about to reply when Tobin jostles awake.

“Not the shin guards!”

You slap your hand on her mouth, receiving a few glares from some passengers trying to sleep and you send them an apologizing look.

“Shh babe, it was just a dream.” You whisper in her ear.

Her eyes still clouded with sleep find yours and you wait for a few seconds before lowering your hand.

“Wow Lex’, I’ve made the weirdest dream. Zlatan was running after me in our bedroom, yelling at me to lace my cleats tighter and throwing shin guards at me so I could put them on.”

You feel your lips stretch into a small smile at her dazed expression.

“Don’t laugh. It was scary.” She pouts.

“I’m not laughing Tobs. I know Zlatan scares you.” You contain your smile while brushing her wild baby hair out of her face.

You hear a chuckle behind Tobin and bite down your bottom lip, trying not to laugh too.

Tobin turns around and the sight of Elizabeth trying to stifle a laugh breaks all your attempts to stay composted and you start to laugh as well.

Your girlfriend looks back in forth between Elizabeth and you before crossing her arms on her chest, a frown on her face.

“Oh babe I’m sorry. It’s just that we were having a serious conversation and you interrupted us with your random story.” You peck her cheek and her features soften.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was interrupting.” She apologizes sheepishly, fidgeting.

“It’s okay dear, I thought it was funny.” Elizabeth smiles sweetly at her.

Tobin smiles back before glancing at you with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah sorry. Elizabeth this is Tobin. Tobin, Elizabeth.”

“Nice to meet you Elizabeth.”

“Likewise. And please, call me Beth.” Elizabeth shakes Tobin’s hand.

“Okay, well let me tell you Beth; having Zlatan running and yelling after you is everything but funny.” Tobin winks before sticking her tongue out.

**

“Perfect girls.” Elizabeth puts her phone back in her purse. “I’ll give you a call sometimes this week so we can meet up for lunch or dinner.”

“Great, we’ll see you soon then.” You reply before hugging the woman.

“I’m looking forward to it.” She hugs you back.

Elizabeth hugs Tobin too before making her way outside the airport. She hops into a cab and waves one last time. Soon her cab disappears in the middle of cars.

“She’s such a nice lady. I’m so glad we met her.” You whisper, leaning on Tobin’s side and burying your face into her neck.

“Yes she’s great.” Tobin kisses the crown of your head. “Come on let’s get outside, the sun is just starting to rise.”

Tobin leads you through the doors and you sit on the sidewalk, leaning against the wall with your suitcases beside you.

“It’s so beautiful.” You whisper after a few minutes, looking at the shifting colors of the sky.

“Yes. Yes it is.”

You blush feeling Tobin’s eyes on you.

“I’m going to give Laure a call; make sure she didn’t forget about us.” She adds right after, standing up and grabbing her phone in her pocket.

You close your exhausted eyes, waiting for her to call her French friend. Suddenly a ‘hoooof’ makes you open them again.

“I missed you so muuuuuch!’

A frown makes its way on your face when you see two arms around your girlfriend’s waist, but it quickly fades when you recognize the familiar face of the hugger.

“I’ve missed you too.” Tobin smiles softly, wrapping her arms around the small brunette.

“I looked for you everywhere in the airport, couldn’t find you anywhere. I should have guessed you would be sitting outside, like the hobo that you are.” Laure laughs lightly, detaching herself from Tobin, and you smile at her slight accent.

“Hey that’s mean! Let me tell you that I’m a grown woman who is now settled in a beautiful apartment with her beautiful girlfriend.” Tobin winks down at you and Laure follows her gaze.

Her eyes widen when she sees you.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you! You must think that I’m so rude.” She quickly apologizes and you chuckle.

“No it’s okay.” You get on your feet. “I’m the rude one for not greeting you right away. But I’ll be sincere: I’m so tired that I let you finish with Tobin while enjoying precious seconds on the ground.”

“I totally get it. Those flights are endless… But let me introduce myself properly: I’m Laure Boulleau.”

“Nice to finally meet you Laure. I’m Alex.” You offer your hand but she ignores it and goes straight for the hug.

“Sorry; Tobin talks so much about you, I feel like I already know you.” She chuckles while playfully punching Tobin’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah yeah, can we go to the hotel now?” She whines.

“Let’s get you to bed big baby.” Laure teases and Tobin pokes her tongue out childishly.

“Thanks for driving us Laure by the way! We know it’s super early.” You thank the French defender.

“That’s really not a problem. If you ever need a ride during the week just ask.” She gently offers.

“No thanks, I’ve already had enough of your annoying face.” Tobin grumbles with a teasing smirk.

Laure rolls her eyes, before looking at you while sighing.

“I swear we’re friends.”

“I don’t know how you handle her.”

“I should be the one asking that question.” Laure winks before hopping behind the wheel.

**

“I’m so tired!”

“You slept most of the flight.” You roll your eyes as Tobin jumps on your bed.

“Shut your mouth and come join me for a nap.” She pats the mattress before burying her face into her pillow.

“Okay, but a quick one.”

You only get a soft hum in response and when you lie beside Tobin her chest is already rising and falling deeply.

“Tobs?”

Her arm flies in the air, wrapping your body, and she brings you closer.

“Nap time.”

**

“I can’t believe we slept that long!”

“Come on Lex, it’s okay. We’ll just grab a late lunch and we’ll go exploring the city for the end of the afternoon. We still have all week, don’t stress.” Tobin kisses your forehead, her face still wet from her shower, before making her way to her suitcase.

“You’re right. It’s just that I want to enjoy every moment.” You sigh.

“Does that mean you didn’t enjoy napping with me?” She playfully asks while drying her hair with her towel.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” You chuckle.

She winks before dropping down the towel wrapping her body, letting her underwear appear. Your eyes roll down her tone back when you realize something.

“Hey, are these panties mine?” Tobin turns around but you cut her before she can reply. “And is that my bra too?”

“Okay, you’re going to laugh.” Tobin starts sheepishly. “When you were showering I was looking for clothes and I realized that I forgot to bring underwear… I just have my sports bra and spandex for training.”

You close your eyes for a second. Of course Tobin would forget to pack underwear. It’s not like you told her to check if she had everything five times before leaving.

“But it’s okay though. You pack twice as many clothes than you actually need so… Yeah I borrowed these.” Tobin finishes, smacking the elastic of her (well your) panties against her hips.

“You’re unbelievable.” You say with a chuckle, shaking your head. “Even a five year old kid would think about packing their underwear.” You stand up and walk towards her.

“Well sorry Mom. I’m a 28 years old who still doesn’t know how to pack.” She smirks before taking a shirt in her suitcase.

You snap it out of her hand and she looks at you curiously.

“You know, a kid would have been punished.”

The rasp in your voice is deeper than before and her eyes turn black at the sound.

“Yeah?” She sighs. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m taking these back.” You point to her underwear.

Goosebumps cover her torso and arms when you fingers unclip her bra and slide down her panties.

Her now dark brown eyes stare at your lips as your stare at her naked body. You notice her taking a slight step forward and you move away.

“Thanks for giving them back. Now get dressed, you owe me lunch.”

You wish you could see her face.

But walking out without turning around is so much more fun.

You know; for dramatic effect.

**

“I can’t believe you’re making me go commando.”

You’re pretty sure your bottom lip is going to bleed  as you bite it hard, stifling a laugh at the vision of Tobin’s obvious blush even if she’s trying to hide it behind her menu.

“That’s what you get. Now you’ll think about packing everything you need.”

“Fuck you Alex.”

“You will.”

Her blush grows darker and she raises her menu higher, shielding herself from your amused eyes.

Luckily for her, you waiter comes at your table and asks if you’ve decided, saving her from being embarrassed more.

Tobin opens her mouth to talk and you can’t stop yourself from messing with her. You quickly slip off one of your shoe and raise your foot to caress her inner thigh. She chokes on her own saliva as your foot goes higher before surprisingly succeeding to order in perfect French.

She glares at you and you can’t help but chuckle.

“Al, he asked what you wanted.” She rasps, trying to push your foot away discreetly.

You look up to see the waiter patiently waiting and you put your foot down not missing Tobin’s sigh of relief.

“Oh yeah sorr- Désolée, je prendrai la même chose qu’elle s’il vous plaît.” (I’ll have what she ordered please.)

The waiter scribbles your order before taking back your menus and leaving your table.

As soon as he’s out of sight Tobin leans over the table to slap your arm.

“Ouch!”

“You deserve it.” She says, a hard look on her face but you know that deep down she found it funny.

“Oh come on, you liked it.”

“Whatever.”

You make light conversation and after a few minutes your plates arrive.

“Yo it looks good.” Tobin licks her lips.

“Bon appétit.” You wink.

“Wait, let’s cheer.” She grabs her glass of water and waits for you to lift yours. “To Paris.”

“To Paris and the awesome week coming.”

The both of you waste no time and dig your forks into your meals. You hum in delight.

“So good…” Tobin moans.

You take a few more bites before starting to talk.

“So, I started Harry Potter during our flight.”

“Really? That’s great Lex. I still don’t understand how you’ve survived your teenage years without reading those books. It’s not human dude.”

You just roll your eyes at her exaggeration.

“What? It’s true! Everyone has read Harry Potter but you. And you say that you love literature… My ass, Harry Potter is the definition of literature and you’re just reading it now.” Tobin teases lightly.

“There are other people who haven’t read the saga Tobs.” You respond between two bites.

“Yeah; babies who can’t read. Even my Grandmother read it.” She chuckles.

“Ow I miss your Grandma.” You pout, putting your cutlery down.

“I miss her too… Maybe we should invite her to come visit us with Grandpa.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“We’ll talk about that when we go home. Back to Harry: you like it?” She asks before digging in her plate again.

“Yes I do. I mean, I’ve only read like ten chapters, but I like it so far.” You say while cutting a piece of your steak.

“Cool. And now I have power on you.” She grins with a devious glint in her eyes.

“Oh yeah? How so?” You frown.

“Spoilers my love… Spoilers.” She points at you with her fork.

“Tobs… You’ve watched the movies a thousand times in the apartment; I know how it ends.” You laugh.

Her devious expression falls, replaced by deception.

“Oh… Not fair…”

“It’s okay, you tried.”

Your plate is empty before Tobin’s and you stay silent as she finishes her meal.

Remembering her underwear situation you decide to mess with her more.

“So… How’s the commando doing?”

Her groan makes you laugh loudly and a few customers glare at you. When you finally calm down she’s the only one left glaring at you.

“You’re enjoying the situation a little too much for my liking.”

“Oh come on Tobs lighten up; it’s funny.”

Her eyes stay hard for a second before shifting to her usual playful and soft ones.

“Yeah, I have to admit that you really got me on that one. I’m thinking of way to get you back since we left the hotel.” She chuckles.

“You’ve found one?”

“Yeah.” She smirks, leaning back in her chair.

You’re about to ask her how she plans on getting you back but you choke on your words as warmth is pressed against your core.

You try your best to contain the moan forming in your throat when Tobin applies more pressure right against your now throbbing clit.

“Tobin…” You warm between your clenched teeth.

“You were right, it is funny.” She slowly passes her tongue on her bottom lip, starring deep into your eyes.

You get lost for a second in her burning ones before she speaks again.

“Do you feel like having desert in our room?” She asks innocently.

“God, yes please.”

After what seems to be an eternity of walking in the streets, Tobin’s body is finally pressed against yours as the elevator goes up to your floor.

Her teeth nibble your sensitive neck and your hands find her butt. You slide them under her loose jeans and grab her soft naked skin. She moans in your ear and your hips buckle at the sound.

“I take back what I said: this is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“I knew you’d finally agree with me.”

**

“Stop. Fucking. Teasing.”

“Payback baby. Karma’s a bitch.”

**

“You’re going to let me borrow your underwear tomorrow though?”

“Sleep Tobin.”

“No but really?”

“Al?”

“Lex?”

“Aaaaleeeex?”

“Yes Tobin... Yes, I’ll let you borrow them. Sleep now.”

“Oh great! I don’t think I could’ve walked in-”

“Babe…”

“Sorry… Good night Lex. I love you.”

“I love you too, but now shut your mouth.”

“You just said you like when I’m expressive in be-”

“I swear Tobin…”

“Oh yeah my bad…”

**

*Click*

“Aw we look cute on that one.”

“I like it too.”

Typing swiftly on your phone you put the picture of Tobin kissing your cheek on the top of the Eiffel Tower as your background picture.

When you lift your eyes you see Tobin really close from the edge, looking down at the ground.

“Baby, don’t lean too much please. If you want to go down you can take the stairs. I’m not sure falling from up here will be good for your body.”

“There is a guy who fell in like 1910 or something. He wanted to try his invention which was supposed to make him fly. He landed 6 inches in the ground… Can you believe it? Sinking 6 inches in bitumen… That’s like my hand’s length.” She exclaims, her head still down.

“One more reason for you to step back.”

Tobin stares at the passerby who ‘ _look like ants’_ before straitening up again and walking closer to you.

“So, what’s left on the list?” She asks, wrapping one arm around your waist and looking at your phone as you scroll your ‘what tourists always do’ list.

“Eiffel Tower; check. Louvre; check. Notre-Dame; check. Arc de Triomphe ; check.  Montmartre, check.” You enumerate.

“Wow, look Lex that pigeon flew right above my head! He's so lucky, he gets to perch on the actual top of the tour.” Tobin points at the bird.

You look at her stunned face and feel your lips stretch in a small smile.

“You know, I’ve visited Paris for what feels like a hundred times, but with you I rediscover everything with new eyes.” You chuckle.

“Why?”

“I don’t know… You’ve already seen the city too but you still act curious and amazed by literally everything. It’s refreshing. How you always find the best part in everything and how you make the most out of it. It’s one of the things I love the most about you.”

Tobin’s eyes wrinkle as her smile grows wide. Your knees buckle under the loving look, filled with adoration, she offers you.

“Thanks baby.”

Her warm lips place a small kiss on your temple.

“We should go to the Grévin museum tomorrow. It could be fun.”

She hums quietly and kisses your temple again.

“I’m training with the team tomorrow morning though.” She says.

“That’s okay; we can go in the afternoon.”

“Don’t plan anything for Thursday.”

“Why?” You frown at her smirk.

“I’m taking you on a date.”

“All day?”

She only nods, a glint of excitement in her shining eyes.

“And aaaaaaaall night.”

Your phone buzzes in your hand, giving you an excuse to ignore Tobin’s husky whisper and wriggling eyebrows.

“Oh it’s Beth.” You inform her while reading the text.

“What does she say?”

“She asks if we want to have dinner with her and husband at their place tonight.”

“That’s fine by me.” Your lover quickly agrees.

“Yeah, we’ll finally get to meet the famous Louis.” You chuckle while typing your response.

“Man, that woman is so in love it’s making me wonder if you really love me.” Tobin teases and you can hear the smile in her voice.

“Hey! You know I love you.” You shot your head up, putting your phone back in your pocket.

“If you really love me, come photobomb that couple's selfie with me.” Tobin demands, discreetly pointing to the young couple.

You follow her gaze, seeing the man’s arm extended as he clenches his phone, trying to get the view behind them and their smiling faces.

Before you can answer Tobin grabs your arm and drags you behind the two tourists.

The man clicks on his screen and you just have the time to see Tobin’s crossed eyes and goofy smile as well as your stuck tongue and your peace signs, before she drags you away to the elevators.

The door closes, shutting you from the outside world.

Honey eyes find your blue ones in the silence of the elevator and there is no point in trying to contain your laugh.

Tobin wipes a tear from the corner of her eye while you hold your stomach, which is starting to hurt as you laugh uncontrollably.

“That was fun.” She giggles and grabs your hand when you step outside the elevator.

“We should go up again and ask them to send us the picture.  Plus, it’s the evidence of my unconditional love for you, so I kind of need it if someone ever asks for a proof.”

“It’s too late for that… What a shame. Maybe you can prove your love differently. Maybe buy me a muffin?” She carefully tries.

“We’re invited at Beth’s in two hours. I’m not buying you a muffin.” You shake your head, leading Tobin to the subway entrance.

“Then you don’t love me.”

“Then I don’t love you.” You smirk at her pouting face.

“You’re a bad liar.”

“And you’re a bad pouter.”

“That’s okay they are a lot of pouters in this city. Well I guess they’re pigeons but it works too right? I’m sure I can find a good one to convince you.” She grins, proud of her joke.

“You still have the rest of the week to find one.” You play along.

“Plenty of time indeed.”

“You’ll have some time for me though.”

“I’m sure I can squeeze you in for an hour or two.” She wraps her arm around your waist and kisses your shoulder.

“That’s all I ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you soon in Paris again :)


	3. La Valse de Paris (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm sorry...  
> Please forgive me for taking so much time? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase... *insert pouting face*

“Tobs… Babe, wake up.”

“Idontwanna”

Your lips stretch into a small smile against her shoulder blade at her sleepy voice.

“Come on, you have to be at training in an hour. Everyone is going to be really disappointed if you don’t show up.” You continue trailing kisses on her naked back.

“But I’m so tired and it’s so early. I didn’t know Beth and Louis were going to drag us in bars after dinner.” She mumbles turning in order to face you and you drop a kiss on her nose.

“I didn’t know either.” You chuckle. “But admit you had fun.”

“Lots of! Louis really knows the best places in Paris.” Your lover offers you a lazy smile.

“He does. You still need to get up though.”

Tobin groans loudly, turning on her stomach again and buries her face in her pillow.

“Stop being a child! I know you’re excited to see the team again, so move that cute butt of yours and come help me with breakfast.”

You drop a final kiss on the back of her neck and push the cover off you.

“You think my butt is cute?” Tobin’s brown eye peek over her pillow and you know she’s smirking just from the glint in it.

“The cutest.”

You slap the butt in question as you walk towards the kitchen earning a giggling Tobin to follow you.

**

Tobin’s smile is so big when her former teammates jump on her that you can’t contain yours at the sight.

She only laughs as they fire questions at her, and you’re glad they are as happy to be reunited as she is.

“Guys, slow down… Guys!” She giggles. “You ask questions but you don’t let me the time to respond.”

“Sorry. We just missed your ugly face.” a brunette teases and you’re pretty sure you know her from the French National team.

“Thanks Sabrina, I missed you too.” Tobin smirks and from behind her you nod vigorously, making the team laugh.

“Hey Tobs, who’s the pretty lady behind you?” A blond in goal keeper gear asks with a thick accent.

Tobin eyes light up and she offers you her hand. You take it and step closer to your girlfriend, smiling shyly at the women who are all staring at you by now.

Black eyes catch your attention and you feel a cold shiver run down your spine at the flame burning in them. Tobin’s voice makes you snap your eyes away from the cold stare.

“This is Alex Morgan. She is my personal trainer.”

The smack on her arm makes the team laugh again and you blush when you hear Laure comment “in bed” between two coughs.

“I’m joking babe.” Tobin playfully winks at you before grabbing your waist and dropping a kiss on your lips.

You blush again when her former teammates begin to make catcalls, and Tobin breaks the kiss while waving them off with a smile.

From this moment to the arrival of the coaches, the players introduce themselves to you, telling you embarrassing stories about your lover, or chat happily with their former teammate, updating her with what’s been going on with the club.

However, when the coach claps his hands to get their attentions they all fall in a respectful silence. He welcomes Tobin with a big smile and assures you there is no problem if you want to train with the team too.

Clapping in his hands again he asks the team to pair up but when you turn around Tobin is already gone.

When you finally spot her on the field she’s smiling wildly while juggling a ball next to piercing black eyes who are definitely trying to shoot you with a stare.

“Wanna pair up?” A soft voice rings next to you.

You detach your eyes from the black ones and smiles down at Laure.

“Yeah sure!”

She squeals in excitement and you can’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

**

“Okay girls, you’ve been really great today so we decided to let you have some fun.” One of the coaches announces more than an hour later and you laugh as some players fist bump the air. “Okay, so you’re going to pair up again and we’re going to do a mini-tournament of 2 vs 2.”

This time you don’t even try to look for Tobin because you know she’ll go with one of her former teammates. You’re not jealous or anything though, you know she’s too excited to play with them again. You’ll have all the time in the world to play soccer with her when you go back in Portland.

“Hey Morgan, wanna crush your girlfriend?” Laure playfully elbows your rib cage.

“Let’s win this thing.” You wink and high fives her.

You really like the girl. Training has allowed you to get to know her better and you quickly clicked with her.

When you lift your head you make eye contact with Tobin and she laughs loudly from the other side of the field as you challengingly narrow your eyes at her.

**

“GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!” Laure tackles you to the ground excitedly. “WE’RE IN FINAL BITCHES! AND YOU’RE NOT!”

She points at Marie-Laure Delie and Anja Mittag who you just beat and the both shake their heads with a chuckle at her excitement.

Your opponents shake your hands and Mittag even bows down before Laure, earning a laugh from her team.

You leave the small field to let the next players begin their semi-final. Tobin winks, mouthing a ‘see you in final’ as you pass by her.

The coach whistles and the four players start to play intensely. Everyone gasps when Tobin nutmegs Sabrina Delannoy, a satisfied smirk on her lips, and you just chuckles as your girlfriend dances after scoring a goal right after.

Her teammate jumps on her back and drops a kiss on her temple. You try to swallow the lump on your throat when black eyes find you, an uncomfortable feeling settling in your stomach.

“Who’s she?” You murmur to Laure who is attentively watching the game, pointing to Tobin’s teammate who sends a perfect cross to your lover.

“Shirley Cruz. She plays for the Costa Rica National Team, and she is a midfielder for us. Great player, really. She’s really funny too.”

You nod, remembering seeing her in games against the Uswnt.

“I see, I think I saw her play against Tobs before. They didn’t talk though, and Tobin never told me she knew her.”

“Mhm.” Laure only hums, eyes glued to the four players.

“Don’t you think it’s weird? ‘Cause she’s really excited whenever she plays against one of you… And they seem pretty close today, why would they ignore each other when they played with their national teams?” You ponder.

“Oh that’s because they only started to talk again a few months ago.” The defender distractedly answers.

“Why did the stop talking in the first place?” You frown, shifting your attention to Laure’s face. “Tobin never told me she had had problem with a teammate.”

Laure’s eyes snap away from the game, surprise filling them.

“Wait… You really don’t know who she is?”

“That’s what I’m telling you since this conversation started yes.”

“I thought you were playing dumb. But like… you’ve never heard her name?” Laure’s eyes grow wide.

“Well just during soccer games is all. Why? Should I have?”

Laure opens her mouth slightly but a loud whistle makes her jump.

“Boulleau, Morgan, you’re up.”

The defender quickly gets up and you catch the look she sends to Tobin. Your lover frowns but her expression shifts when she sees you and she offers you a smile.

“Ready Lex?”

“You’re going down Heath.”

You catch the spark in her eyes and you roll your blue ones while you sigh.

“Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Never.” She winks while licking her lips and your heart misses a beat.

“Yo Morgan, focus! She’s distracting you.” Laure shakes your arm, breaking your stare.

You chuckle when she fakes slapping some sense out of you before kicking the ball in her feet when the whistle rings in the stadium.

Laure starts to run up the field and passes the ball to you when Tobin comes to block her way. You head for the goal, when the number 28 comes into your field of vision. You skillfully avoid the tackle and go for a cross to Laure. The ball hits the back of the net and Laure jumps in your arms to celebrate.

Tobin is quick to start the game again and you’re blown away by the connection she has with Shirley.

They pass the ball to the other with fluidity, keeping you and Laure from intercepting the ball.

You see your lover smirk and silently curse when she starts to lift her finger. You know she’s going to take the shot but you’re busy covering Shirley and Laure doesn’t seem to read what she’s about to do.

It’s a perfect curve ball and the score is now 1-1.

The game goes this way for the rest of the time and you’re tied 3-3 when the coach announces that there’s a minute left.

Laure’s head snap up and you point in front of you, silently asking her to play a long ball.

The next second she hits the ball and Tobin jumps in order to block it but it goes over her and you start to run.

You feel the other player behind you but you’re faster and when the ball lands on the ground you’re only inches away. It’s a perfect ball from Laure and you skillfully control it before arming your shot.

However, just when your foot touches the ball you feel a sharp of pain in your right ankle.

The next thing you know you’re on the ground. You instinctively grab your ankle, trying to muffle your yelp of pain when you feel the blood rushing in it.

Loud voices echo in the stadium but you catch Laure’s as she’s louder than the others.

“What were you thinking? Are you insane?” Laure yells.

“I was going for the ball.” A small voice tries to defend itself.

“That was a dirty tackle Shirley and you know it! Fuck we’re not playing a World Cup final, why would you go for a foul like that?”

“Laure calm down please.” You hear the deep voice of one of the coaches and it covers most of the voices but you still hear your lover pushing everyone aside.

“Move, let me pass!” Soon you feel a warm hand on your forehead. “Baby, are you okay? Where does it hurt?”

Slightly opening your eyes you discover Tobin’s concerned face.

“My ankle.” You manage to groan between your teeth.

“Ok sit up babe, please.”

You do as she asked, stifling a moan when you feel a new sharp of pain as you do so. Tobin carefully slips your cleat and sock off and delicately turns your feet to observe it.

“It’s not swollen yet. Can you bring some ice please?” She demands to one of the coaches.

“Do you want me to look at it?” He gently asks you.

“No it’s okay thanks. It’s just my bad ankle; I was injured multiple times so it’s really sensitive. Don’t worry there’s nothing too bad here.” You assure him with a small smile and he nods before disappearing to find ice.

“You’re sure you’re okay Lex’?”

Lifting your eyes to meet Tobin’s you noticed how darker they’ve become.

“Yes, don’t worry I’ll be perfectly fine. I just need to ice it.” You try to sooth her but you know you’ve failed when a flash of anger darkens her eyes even more.

Tobin stands up quickly and all your attempts to call her back seem to go unnoticed.

“What is wrong with you?”

Laure helps you to get up just in time to see Tobin threateningly stepping closer to Shirley, her fists clenched tightly.

“Get away from me!” The black haired girl pushes Tobin. “I’m sorry okay. I was going for the ball. It’s not my fault your little _girlfriend_ decided to put her foot there.”

You feel the hair on your arms raise at the anger in her voice when she pronounces the word ‘girlfriend’.

“Tobin let it go.” Once again you try to stop her but she ignores you.

“Bullshit! And I thought we were okay, you disgust me.” Tobin hisses and you see the veins of her neck starting to grow visible.

“Laure, stop her please.”

The small brunette nods, letting go of your arms and Mittag comes to help you stand.

The defender is only half way when Shirley’s voice makes your heart stop.

“Oh you’re disgusted? You’re the one who cheated on me with her. _I am_ disgusted by _you_!” She points to her chest before pushing Tobin away.

Just when Tobin grabs her by her jersey’s collar Laure and one of the coaches step in.

“Tobin, don’t listen to her. Alex needs you right now.” You hear Laure whispering in Tobin’s ear.

Since the words left Shirley’s mouth the world’s stopped moving around you. Your grip on Mittag’s wrist tightens when Tobin’s eyes find you. She opens her mouth slightly, eyes growing wide when she realizes what you heard.

“Alex I-“

“Don’t.” You turn your back to her. “Take me to the locker room Anja please.” You manage to mumble between your trembling lips.

“You’re sure?” She wonders with a sweet voice.

“Please.”

The familiar grip of Tobin’s large hand lands on your shoulder but you shove it.

“Lex please.”

“Not now Tobin. I heard enough.”

At the door of the stadium you risk one glance behind you to see Tobin walking up and down the field like a lion in a cage with Laure desperately trying to calm her down.

“You’re gonna be okay?” Mittag softly asks you when you’re sitting on the bench of the locker room.

“Yes thank you. You should get back there, you need to stretch.” You try to offer her a smile but fail miserably.

She slightly nods, sending you a comforting smile before walking away.

“Wait.”

Stopping she faces you, waiting for your request.

“Shirley… She really dated Tobin?”

You see the hesitation flashing in her eyes but she eventually nods.

“For how long?”

“A year.”

“Oh…”

Sending you one last comforting look the German player walks away for good.

In the silence you finally let a long sigh escape your lips and a tear roll down your cheek.

**

The players enter the locker room half an hour later and you stare at the ground to avoid their gazes.

A small hand squeezes your shoulder and you lift your eyes to see Laure’s encouraging smile.

You accept the hug she gives you and promise to see her again before you have to leave.

“Where’s Tobin?” You finally ask when she gets up to leave.

“She’s talking to the coach. She shouldn’t be long. Do you want me to wait for her with you?”

“No it’s okay. Go home, you need to rest for your game tomorrow.”

Laure nods and smiles before kissing your cheeks and leaving you with only three players in the locker room.

The three players successively follow her, waving goodbye as they pass by you and soon you’re alone.

You sigh, adjusting the ice on your ankle and decide to take a shower instead of just waiting for Tobin.

Managing to get up without putting too much weight on your ankle, you undress yourself and hop to the showers.

The hot water hits your tense muscles and you close your eyes tightly, trying to chase all your thoughts away.

You don’t know for how long you stand here, only focusing on the steady beating of your heart and the sound of the water on your skin, when two strong arms circle your waist startling you as you didn’t hear anything coming behind you.

“I’m sorry.”

You let the water wash away her words, trying to ignore the shame dripping from them.

“When were you going to tell me?”

The little pull on your waist makes you understand she’s trying to make you face her but you resist, only offering her the sight of your back.

“There was nothing to tell. I didn’t cheat on her with you. She’s lying, I promise.”

“Anja told me you two dated.” You state, your voice colder than you’ve ever heard.

“Yes… yes we did, for about a year.” She sighs, the hot air hitting the back of your neck.

“Then she’s not lying.”

“She is. I wasn’t with her when we met. Please believe me Lex, I’ve never lied to you.” She pleads in your ear and a cold drop falls on your shoulder.

“But you’ve never mentioned her.”  Your voice sounds less cold as your walls start to fall at the sound of her trembling voice.

“I know… I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

You turn around, your eyes piercing in Tobin’s and you lose your composure for a second when she doesn’t break the stare but holds it with a new fire burning behind her black orbs.

“We had other stuff to take care of when we met. And after it didn’t seem important to tell you about her. She’s my past Alex. I only care about you; I don’t care about my exes.”

Her thumbs start to draw soothing circles on your lower back and her eyes shows nothing but love and regret.

“But she was here today Tobin, piercing holes in my head. You should have warned me.”

“I know, I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you. Please forgive me?”

“Laure said you started talking again a few months ago.” You ignore her question.

“Oh… Hum yeah we did.” Tobin lowers her head, avoiding your gaze.

“And it didn’t seem important either to tell me you were talking to one of your exes?” You snort, feeling your jealousy starting to burn in your stomach.

“It was nothing. She just apologized for how things ended between us and she asked if we could be friends again.”

“So you said yes.” You sarcastically chuckle.

“Yes I did. She was a big part of my life Alex. And I believed her when she said she was over us. I’m sorry for the way she acted today and for keeping things from you but you can’t ask me to stay away from the people I care about.” Tobin arms loosen their grip around your waist.

“So you do care about her.” You nod, your lips starting to tremble again.

“You know what I mean Lex. Shirley is a good person and she was a great friend of mine before things got more serious.  I care for her because of all those memories. I don’t miss her as my girlfriend. I miss her as my friend. What she did today was unacceptable but I know she’s not proud of it.”

“You’re too forgiving sometimes…” You sigh, the fire of jealousy slowly fading away.

“Maybe… but I can’t help it.”

“Why did she say you cheated on her with me?”

“She… She had some trouble with letting me go I guess. I broke up with her two months before Christmas but she was still acting as though we were together.”

“You swear you weren’t with her when we started dating?” You ask with a small voice, lowering your head.

“I swear.”

You don’t need to see Tobin’s eyes to know she’s telling the truth as nothing but truthfulness fills her words when they hit the crook of your neck.

Her large hand captures your chin and she makes you look at her.

“Do you believe me?”

She doesn’t let you the time to respond and leans in, taking your bottom lip between her own. She gently bites it, pulling away just enough for you to murmur.

“Yes.”

“Do you forgive me?”

This time her tongue enters your mouth, swallowing your moan as her hands squeeze your waist, bringing your front against hers.

She detaches her lips from yours and dives in your neck, gently biting your sensitive skin before licking it.

You grip her shoulders, trying not to put too much weight on your ankle but your knees buckle when she realizes a throaty moan after you scratched her skin and you can’t help but whimper in pain.

“It still hurts.” Tobin asks with concern, circling your waist with one arm, allowing you to lean on her to avoid putting weight on your ankle.

You nod sheepishly, hiding your face in the crook of her neck.

“Then I think we should take this somewhere else.” Tobin chuckles lightly. “You’re sure you don’t want Dan to check it before we go?”

“No it’s okay. It’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Tobin drops a kiss on your temple. “Come on, lets shower and we’ll finish this conversation later.”

**

You find a pair of crutches with a small note at your doorstep and bless Laure for being thoughtful before sending her a text to thank her.

It takes a few minutes to convince Tobin that you’re fine and that you still want to go to the Grévin museum, but soon enough you’re in the subway on your way.

“I don’t understand how you can find your bearings in there. There are so many hallways and platforms. Even the signs don’t make any sense.” You chuckle as you emerge from the underground.

“Don’t forget that I lived here for two years.” Tobin responds, placing one hand on your lower back as you hop on your crutches. “And it’s not that bad; you just have to understand the logic.”

“If you say so… I think it’s this way.” You say, pointing to a small street with your crutch.

“More like…” Tobin takes your hand and turns it to the opposite way. “This way.”

“Okay Dora the Explorer, my bad.”

Tobin chuckles before leading you to the museum.

You don’t wait long before buying your tickets and soon you’re surrounded by wax characters.

Walking through a bloody scene of the French Revolution you double up with laughter when Tobin squeals after hearing a sound coming from her left.

“It’s just speakers baby, don’t worry.” You say between two laughs.

Your girlfriend just pokes her tongue out at you before walking away from the scene quickly, making you laugh again as you hop behind her.

Wax French celebrities confused you as you try to guess who they are but Tobin smiles grow big when she spots Thierry Henry, Zinédine Zidane and Fabien Barthez.

“Take a picture please; I’m gonna make Kelley believe I met them.” She says excitedly, handing you her phone.

“Babe they’re dressed with their jerseys from 1998, she’s not going to believe you…” You roll your eyes.

“Who cares, I’m sure she’s going to buy it.” She says before offering you her best smile and two thumbs up as you snap a picture. “Great! Wanna bet she’ll believe it?” She asks, while typing swiftly on her phone.

“Okay, you’re buying me dinner if she doesn’t.” You nod while starting to walk to the next statue.

“Pff, I’m always buying your food anyway… It won’t be a big change!” Tobin winks playfully and kisses your jaw before jumping away, avoiding your slap on her arm. “Ah-ah! I know you too wel- Ouch!”

You smile deviously as she rubs her butt, where you hit her with your crutch.

“Not fair…” She mumbles and you hop towards her to kiss her pout away.

The next hour is spent walking around the museum, snapping silly pictures next to George Clooney and other Albert Einstein, Elton John, or Pablo Picasso.

Your laughter fills the museum again when Tobin carefully avoids passing next to Zaltan’s statue.

She strikes the pose, dabing, next to the Pope François before sending it to her mother. This time both your laughs rings between the walls when she responds with a video of herself rolling her eyes with the message _‘You better pray tonight’_ attached to it.

However you quickly leave the museum when you see a security member coming towards you after she sat on the Queen Elisabeth II’s lap, kissing her cheek.

You hop as fast as possible to the subway entrance, still laughing at the thought of Tobin’s face when she realized the security guy wasn’t happy about her antics.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson: Don’t sit on the Queen’s lap.” You chuckle when the subway’s doors close behind you.

Tobin shakes her head before sitting on an available seat. She suddenly grabs your waist, pulling you down on her.

“I’d rather have you sit on my lap.” She husks in you hear before biting your earlobe.

“You’re a horn dog, you know that right?” You sigh, faking annoyance.

“I’m not hearing you complain.” She grins, leaning back in her seat.

“Whatever.” You shrug and she chuckles, taking your hand to kiss your knuckles.

You feel something vibrate under you and take the chance to tease her.

“Tobs, your vibrator is going off.”

Your girlfriend rolls her eyes before reaching down in her pocket. She unlocks her phone and a wide smile stretches her lips as her eyes scan the screen.

“I demand lobster and champagne for dinner.”

**

“I guess McDonald’s and coke are okay too…”

**

The hotel bed dips as you jump on it with a long sigh.

“Finally!”

Tobin chuckles, sitting on the side of the bed while sipping the rest of coke in her cup.

“You’re the one who insisted on going out.” She points out.

“I didn’t say I regretted it. My ankle is just sore. I’m going to ice it.”

Sitting up you go to grab your crutches but Tobin interrupts you.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.” She assures you, leaning in to kiss your lips before walking out of your room.

Her tan figures appears in the room again a few minutes later and she delicately press the small bag filled with ice on your ankle before lying next to you.

“Thanks.” You whisper, snuggling on her side.

You notice her sucking on something and frown.

“What are you eating?”

As an answer she opens her mouth, showing you the ice cube stuck between her teeth.

“Ew gross! How can you suck on that?” You wonder, scrunching your nose.

She shrugs, keeping sucking on the cold piece.

“It’s not bad. I like it.”

“There’s no way you can enjoy something cold like that.” You shake your head.

“Wanna bet again?” Tobin asks, a veil on her voice that you know how too well.

In a swift movement she’s hovering you, hands next to your head and a devious spark in her eyes.

She leans in, dropping an ice cold kiss on your lips and a shiver goes down your spine just from the small contact.

“I think we have a conversation to finish…” She whispers against your lips, the flame burning in her eyes contrasting with her chilly breath. “You’ve never told me if I’m forgiven.”

Her face disappears in the crook of your neck and you feel the cold tip of the ice cube runs up your throat.

“Not yet.” You manage to whisper as your fingers tangle in her hair. “You have to earn it.”

When she emerges of your neck a sly smirk is dancing on her lips as she swallows what’s left of the melted cube.

“Do I now?” She husks and you just nod, convinced that your eyes turns as dark as her own when she lifts her shirt over her head.

Tobin doesn’t let you the time to admire her perfectly sculpted torso as she leans forward again, attaching her lips to yours.

She doesn’t wait for your consent to push passed your closed lips and the feeling of the coldness stroking your tongue sends an electric shock down your core.

The warmth of her fingers caressing your sides contrasting with the coldness of her mouth is a delicious release and you push your hips into Tobin’s, seeking for more warmth.

She lets a small moan escape in your mouth at the contact before kissing her way down your neck again.

You let your fingernails scratch the bare skin of her back as she sinks her teeth in your smooth skin, her hands already struggling with the button of your jeans.

You welcome the coldness of her tongue gratefully when she traces the red mark on your collarbone, soothing the pain with open-mouth kisses.

Her smirk is palpable against your skin when she finally succeeds in unbuttoning your jeans and she sits up a little in order to slide them down your legs. She follows the fabric with her mouth, dropping kisses along your thighs, calves and ankles before letting your piece of cloth fall on the floor.

She pushes the bag of ice aside, not without taking a new fresh ice cube in her mouth before.

Her mouth trails back up your legs, dropping colder kisses where they pecked you just before, and you feel a cold blow against your core as Tobin’s face hovers it.

Your eyes rolls in the back of your head at the sensation and you unconsciously push your hips forward to try and have some contact.

Two large hands push them down against the mattress gently, before moving up to your shirt, pushing it a little only to show your bare stomach.

Tobin brushes your exposed skin with her index, and you feel it warming up just from her touch.

She smiles down at you lovingly when you let a breathless moan escape your lips as she trails the waistband of your panties before pecking your lips with so much gentleness you think you’re going to melt like the cube in her mouth.

Your skin feels like it’s on fire and you desperately try to bring Tobin’s body closer to yours but she resists and keeps the inches between the two of you.

She places a small kiss on the side of your jaw and suddenly her face isn’t near yours.

You open your eyes slightly only to close them tight as you feel an ice cold kiss against your burning stomach.

The cube runs down from the middle of your stomach to your right hip, only to travel toward your left hip and moving back up.

The cube continues its path for a few seconds and you feel your stomach clench when Tobin decides to scratch your bare thighs. Your hips buckle, longing for some attention and her chuckle rings into your ears.

“I’m really close to be forgiven?” She husks, her hands moving to your shirt again to lift it over your head.

“So close…” You sigh as she unclips your bra.

Usually you would try to change your positions, but the sensations going through your body are shutting down your brain.

You don’t have time to brace yourself for what is to come that you feel a chilly breeze against your already hard nipple.

Your hand finds the back of her neck and you hold onto her like your life depends on it when her mouth is attached to your breast.

She traces around your right nipple with the cube, her hand tracing the other with her index.

You don’t know if you’re frozen or dying from the heat anymore.

Suddenly she changes and the shock of temperatures makes you release a loud moan.

“Don’t stop please…” You whimper as she takes your nipple in her frozen mouth, stroking it with her cold tongue.

You don’t know when you started to grin against her thigh, but when her right hand passes under your panties and cups you firmly you groan loudly before sighing at the feeling of release.

Two long fingers enter you without any warning and you swear your heart stop to beat for a moment as our eyes shot open.

“Fuuuuuck”

Tobin bites the skin between your breasts as she starts to push in and out of you, the cube melted for good.

One of your hands grabs her butt, pushing her against your skin, while the other grips your pillow over your head.

All the coldness is gone and the only things you can feel are her two digits stroking your pulsing inner walls deliciously and her now hot kisses on your exposed chest.

You feel yourself getting tighter and tighter around her fingers as Tobin mouth trails up your neck, only to have you hearing her moan in your ear when you scratch her back.

“I’m so close, so close” You hold on her for dear life, your back rising from the mattress.

And all of sudden she’s gone.

“What are you do-“

The end of your phrase is strangled by a loud moan coming from the back of your throat when ice is pressed against your burning clit.

You think your hands might break as you grab the head of the bed so tightly your knuckles crack.

Hot fingers cup your breasts as the ice is still pressed firmly against your bundle of nerves and the contrast makes all thoughts leave your head.

Your legs start to feel numb as the cube melts against you, Tobin rubbing it slowly with her tongue.

Your hips humps the air, desperately seeking more contact and Tobin grants your wish, only pushing the tip of her finger in your burning entrance.

The blood starts to rush incredibly fast in your clit as the cube freezes it.

A moan blocks in your throat when the ice disappears.

Your body considerably relaxes when you feel a soft blow against your burningly cold core, soothing the tightness of your muscles.

But the feeling is short and your back arches when you feel a burning hot tongue stroking your numb clit.

Tobin’s finger is pushed deep inside you as she sucks on your bundle of nerves with a new fervor.

You sit up completely when her fingers hits the right point inside you and your legs starts to shake uncontrollably.

“Am I forgiven?” Tobin’s hoarse voice rings between your moans.

You find the strength to open your eyes only to meet her burning ones filled with nothing but love, adoration and lust.

It’s all it takes for you to fall from the edge.

“Yes yes  yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes”

**

The only sounds in the room are your panting breath and Tobin’s kisses on your hips.

Her finger eventually slips out of you and you whimper at the loss of contact.

Her mouth is gentle, slowly caressing your skin as she makes her way up.

When she reaches your throat she buries her face in your neck and you wrap your arms tightly around her as you press your nose against her shoulder, deeply inhaling her sense.

“You smell like sex.”

Her laugh makes your body vibrate and you whimper again, your skin still really sensitive.

“Well I really wonder what I did to smell like that.” She jokes, nuzzling your neck.

“Are you cheating on me?” You take a false offended voice, hoping to make her laugh again but when she emerges from your neck a slight frown is on her face.

“You know I would never do that right? To anyone and even less to you.” She murmurs, seriousness filling her eyes.

“I know babe. I was kidding.” You reassure her, brushing her wild hair out of her face.

“So… You really believe me about Shirley.”

“Of course I do.” You nod, pecking her nose.

“And you forgive me?”

“I think I’ve made it pretty clear…” You feel a blush starting to burn your cheeks and after a second Tobin chuckles before pecking your lips.

“Good.” She kisses you again with more force before backing up slightly. “I love you so much.”

She disappears in your neck again while your fingers lazily traces the muscles of her back.

“I love you too.” You sigh in contentment, a smile dancing on your lips.

Silence fills the room after your words, and you keep brushing Tobin’s back as she slowly drop small kisses on your skin.

“Oh, and I won again.”

You frown, confused.

“What?”

“You definitely love the cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Yeah I don't know where that came from either...  
> There will be on last part about their trip! (I'll update soon, promise)


	4. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> So... I lied. I told you there were going to be a third part to their trip but there won't. I've been trying to write this chapter forever and I couldn't be satisfied by anything. Instead of keeping you waiting and give you a crappy chapter I decided to just go directly to the next chapter.  
> So here some cute, domestic Talex for y'all. Hope you'll like it!

You push open your front door with a sigh of contentment and drop your purse next to a pile of flip flops.

“Honey I’m home!” You call out before letting your body fall on the couch and kicking your shoes on the ground.

Striker happily jumps on the couch next to you, plopping his head on your lap and wagging his tail.

“Hey there big boy.” You chuckle. “I think you’ll never understand that you’re not allowed to jump here.” You scrunch your nose while scratching his ears.

“Striker, down buddy.”

Lifting your head you discover Tobin walking towards you, a finger pointing to the ground, and before you can react your dog is jumping off the couch to go greet her excitedly.

“You know, we could let him lie on the couch. I think he’ll never stop jumping on it anyway.”

“I know he will. But for now I’m going to take his place, if you don’t mind.” Tobin says before plopping down on the couch and resting her head on your lap. “Hi.”

Grinning from ear to ear you lean forward to drop a kiss on her waiting lips.

“Hi babe.” You murmur against her mouth before straightening up and letting your fingers get lost in her hair. “How was your day?”

“Good. Training wasn’t bad, Mark went easy on us. Yours?” Tobin purrs, her eyes closed as she relaxes into your massage of her scalp.

“Good too; Ashlyn called me during my lunch break.”

“How is she? I feel like it’s been forever since we saw her and Ali.” Tobin lifts herself on her elbow to be at your eye-level.

“She’s good. She actually asked me if it was okay for them to visit us next week.” You smile happily when a grin stretches Tobin’s lips.

“Cool! I really miss them.”

“Hm, I miss them too.” You agree before pecking her lips gently. Straightening up you notice her outfit. “Are you going out for a run?”

“Yep! Gotta stay fit for my girl.” Tobin smirks as she stands up.

You roll your eyes and glance at your window.

“But you’ve already had training this morning… And it’s raining…” You pout.

“I know, but I’m not back to my best shape, so I need to work on that before the season begins. And this is not raining Al’.” She chuckles while pointing at the window. “This is just some drizzle. It’ll go away in a few minutes. Believe me; I know how Portland’s weather works.”

“You’re going to get sick. Put a jacket at least.” You frown, hopping she’ll eventually decide to stay with you.

“No I’m not, I’m a tough cookie. You know I’m never sick. And I’m going to be too hot with a jacket.” Tobin replies while she goes to the hallway to grab her running shoes.

Still frowning, you pat the couch next to you, silently asking Striker to jump on it, and cuddle closely to him when he happily complies.

Tobin softly laughs when she returns to the room, her shoes tightly laced up.

“Don’t pout Lex. I’ll be back in an hour.” She tells you before kissing your temple.

“But I wanted to spend some time with you…” You whine, perfectly aware of how clingy you’re being.

“You can come with me if you want.” Tobin smirks.

Snuggling closer to your dog you send her a death glare.

“See you in an hour.” You groan, earning a loud laugh from your girlfriend.

“That’s what I thought.” She winks as she heads to the front door, not without shouting a “love you!” before closing it.

**

As she told you it would, the drizzle eventually stops even though the clouds are still dark.

You busy yourself with some essay grading with Striker peacefully sleeping next to you.

Looking at him you consider taking a nap too, but shake your head, opting to start diner instead.

You just have the time to open your fridge’s door when a loud thunder clap resonates into your apartment. Worryingly glancing at your window you see the clouds break, discharging torrents of water on the city. You approach the window, hoping to find Tobin’s silhouette somewhere in the street. Looking at the time on your phone you confirm that she's been gone for more than an hour.

“Where is she?” You murmur to yourself as you swiftly type a text and send it to her.

_You’re so getting an ‘I told you so’ when you get home. Please tell me you’re almost here._

The more minutes past the more tensed you become, standing close to your window and jumping every time lighting illuminates your face.

Several minutes and ten bitten finger nails later, you finally spot her running up the street and let out a long sigh of relief.

You head for the front door and open it just in time to see her reaching the last stair.

“Hey love.” She grins at you, feigning to go for a hug.

You stretch your arm to keep her at distance.

“Why are you smiling? I told you not to go.” You frown.

“Oh come on babe. It’s just a little water.” She rolls her eyes, stepping in your apartment while stripping off her damped clothes.

“Are you kidding me? You’re soaked Tobin. Do you know how worried I was?”

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing Al.” She groans, struggling to step off her shorts.

“Am I? You know it’s dangerous to run when there’s a thunderstorm…” You whine.

Tobin sighs, wrapping her arms around your waist, and you blush at the sight of her body only covered by her underwear.

“I’m okay Lex. I’m sorry you worried.” She tenderly kisses your cheek. “I swear I didn’t know there was going to be a storm.”

“Next time you’ll stay to cuddle with me?” You whisper, earning a wide smile from your lover.

“Next time I’ll stay.” She grins, stroking your sides before pecking your lips.

“Good. Now go take a shower before you catch a cold.” You playfully push her away from you and she rolls her eyes.

“I told you I’m never sick Al’. A little rain isn’t going to change that.” She says, nevertheless walking backwards towards the bathroom.

“Maybe, but you smell like a wet dog so you better take a shower anyway.” You wink as her jaw hits the floor.

“You’re so mean to me.” She pouts and you quickly walk towards her to kiss it away.

“But I love you. Go clean up, I’ll make diner.”

**

You groan, half-asleep, kicking one leg out of bed to try and escape the warmth of the bed clothes. You shift, desperately seeking for a cooler spot in bed and whine when you can’t find any, feeling yourself waken up more and more as the seconds pass.

You decide to try and move your legs towards Tobin’s side, hoping to finally find a cold area.

However, your eyes snap open when your foot touches burning hot skin. You sit up, a deep frown on your face, as you reach to touch Tobin’s back.

You become aware of the little whines escaping her mouth and the chills shaking her body as sleep abandons your body for good.

“Shit.” You whisper when you feel her sweaty, burning skin against your palm.

You carefully slide your hand on her forehead, only to snap it away as the touch burns you.

“Baby… Tobin, wake up.” You shake her awake as gently as you can.

“Alex?” She groggily rasps as she turns to lie on her back, her voice hoarse with sleep.

“I’m here love.” You murmur, caressing her hair in a soothing gesture.

“I’m cold Al… Everything hurts.” She moans, grabbing a fistful of your shirt as a particularly big shiver goes through her body.

“I know babe, you’re burning hot. We need to get you out of these clothes and give you some medication against fever.” You rub the base of her neck, trying not to flinch every time a cry of pain escapes her. “Come on, I’ll help you get up.” You whisper.

“I don’t want to move.” She whines, trying to bury her body deep under the cover.

“It’ll be better after baby I swear. I wouldn’t ask you to do it if it wasn’t worth it.” Getting out of bed you walk to her side. “Come here.” You slide one arm under her legs and one under her back.

She doesn’t fight you, too weak to even lift her arms to circle your neck. Tobin buries her face in your neck, her skin and uneven breaths warming you immediately as you carry her to the bathroom.

You carefully sit her on your bathtub before turning on the water.

As the water fills the bathtub you take off her soaked shirt and shorts before helping her to get into hot water.

“Here.” You roll a towel and slide it under her neck for her to be comfortable. “I’m going to get you some medication real quick. I’ll be right back.”

In the little time it takes you to go to the kitchen and come back, Tobin has fallen asleep, her chest rising unevenly and a frown of pain darkening her usual peaceful face.

Kneeling down next to the bathtub you squeeze some soap in your hand and start to wash the cold sweat off her trembling body. When you’re finished you gently shake her awake.

“Let’s get you to bed Tobs.” You murmur, helping her stand up.

You wrap a big towel around her body and rub your hands up and down on her arms, trying to calm her shivers. Her eyes are heavy with sleep and exhaustion, and the sight makes you hurry to change her into fresh pajamas.

“Take that and we can go back to sleep.” You whisper, handing her the medication and a glass of water.

Tobin gulps the medication without a word, having just enough strength to open her mouth and drink.

As you did previously, you slide your arms around her and carry her to bed, gently laying her down.

The second her head touches her pillow she’s out again, her breathing calmer but still shaky.

You carefully slide next to her, lying on your side to watch her. There is still a slight frown on her face and you unconsciously reach out to massage her forehead and temple with your thumb.

She lets out a little sight against your touch and shifts closer to you, tucking her head under your chin.

Despise the overwhelming warmth radiating from her body you wrap your arm around her, tracing soothing patterns on her back. Tobin seems to relax into you and you kiss the crown of her head before closing your eyes.

**

“Here.”

Tobin gratefully takes the hot cup of tea you hand her as you sit next to her on your shared bed.

“Thanks Lex’.” She gravelly rasps, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Feeling any better?” You ask, sliding your hand on her forehead to check her body temperature.

“Not really… I feel awful.” She groans after taking a sip of her beverage. “Come on… I know you’ve been dying to say it since I woke up.” She leans back on the headboards of your bed with a tired eye roll.

“Say what?” You frown, trailing soothing patterns on her legs over the cover.

“Your famous ‘I told you so’.” She sighs, before letting out a small whimper when a shiver shakes her body.

 “I don’t really feel like saying it.” You respond with a sad smile. “I would have preferred to be wrong for once.”

“It’s just a little cold Al’, I’m not going to die.” She weakly chuckles, putting down her almost full cup of tea on her nightstand.

“I know that.” You roll your eyes at her antics. “But you’re burning hot, you can’t even stand up on your own, and apparently you can’t even stomach a cup of tea. It’s not just a little cold babe.”

“Well… First of all I can stomach it; it’s just too hot for now.” She clarifies with a small smile. “And I’m a little feverish. Nothing too bad, don’t worry.” She takes you hand and kiss it gently.

“I don’t like seeing you like this…” You pout, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I like when I’m healthy better too.” She lets out a weak laugh. “Did you call Mark?”

“Yes, he’s going to call you this afternoon. And you don’t have to show for practice of course.”

“Great, I’m going to nap all day.” She mumbles, lowering herself under the cover until there is just the top of her head visible.

“Maybe I should call school and tell them I won’t come today.” You ponder out loud and Tobin eyes peek over the cover.

“Absolutely not.”

“But Tobs you’r-” You start to argue but she cuts you.

“I’m not letting you take me as an excuse to play hooky.” She smirks. “Seriously though, go to work babe. I’ll be just fine.”

“You’re sure? Because I can totally stay to take care of you.” You offer, hoping she’ll let you stay.

“I know you can and want to, I really appreciate it. But I’m going to sleep all day babe, I don’t need you to do that.” She winks. “Your students need you though. Think about how sad they’re going to be if they tell them their hottest teacher isn’t going to show up.”

“You’re a dork.”

“I know.” She grins through her tiredness, her eyes playful even when a veil of exhaustion is covering them.

“You’ll call me if there is anything wrong, right?” You ask while standing up.

“I will. But I doubt there will be anything, I have a good companion here to take care of me.” Tobin nods towards Striker who has taken place at her feet, sleeping peacefully.

Leaning in you drop a kiss between your dog’s eyes.

“I trust you to look after her buddy.” You state and he lifts his head while looking at you before standing up to lie next to Tobin, plopping his head on her lap and making you chuckle. “Good boy, you’re so smart.”

“Go now or you’ll be late.” Tobin whispers, hiding herself under the cover.

“So eager to get rid of me…” You huff, feigning offense.

You hear Tobin’s weak laugh under the cover and push it aside to kiss her feverish lips.

“Al’ you’re going to be sick.” She protests.

“Your germs are all over the place and I’ve been next to you all night. If I have to be sick I will, not kissing me isn’t going to change that.” You snort, leaning in for another peck. “I’ll see you tonight love. Get some rest.”

“Love you.” You hear her sleepily mumble as you leave the room and wish you could stay with her.

**

Opening your front door you carefully tip toe into your apartment, dropping your shoes, purse and coat as you walk to your bedroom.

You softly crack the door open to see if your girlfriend is sleeping and enter when you hear the TV and your girlfriend cheering.

“Come on Messi that was an easy shot!” She groans.

“I see you’re feeling better.” You chuckle, walking to lie next to her and petting Striker when he happily greets you.

“Hey babe.” She smiles and you notice that her face seems a little less fatigued and pained. “You’re here early.”

“Yeah… I wanted to be with you as soon as possible.” You confess, lying on bed next to her. “And I got a little worried when you didn’t answer my text earlier.”

“Oh I totally forgot I’m so sorry.” Tobin’s eyes widen. “Allie came by to give me some chicken soup and I fell asleep after. I’m sorry love.” She leans in to kiss your temple and you notice her lips are still hotter than usual.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” You chuckle. “So you’re feeling a little better?”

“Yeah kind of. I slept a lot so I guess it helped. And I guess the medication is doing its thing too.” She shrugs. “I told you it wasn’t too bad. I’ll be good to go tomorrow.”

“Wow let’s not get too crazy.” You laugh, passing your hand on her forehead. “You’re still feverish. You’ll have to rest tomorrow too.”

“But we have a game in two days…”She groans. “I have to practice if I want to play.”

“Well you’ll sit this one out if you’re not totally recovered.” You state firmly and Tobin pouts.

“But I wanna plaaaay. I don’t like sitting around all day.” She whines before yawning.

“You should have thought about it when you went running outside without a jacket. Now you get what you asked for, and don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Tobin grins widely, before letting out a small laugh.

“What?” You frown.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to throw the ‘I told you so’ at me. You honestly impressed me; you managed to hold it back for quite some time.” She slyly smirks.

“You’re the worst.” You pout and Tobin leans in to kiss it away.

“I know I probably won’t be able to play. I was just messing with you.” She yawns before shivering slightly.

“You're still tired?” You worryingly ask.

“Yeah… No matter how much I sleep I’m still tired.” She gravelly complains.

“Well being sick does that to you…” You state, adjusting the cover on her. “I’m going to take a quick shower. You should take a nap, and I’ll make you some soup for diner.”

“Okay…” She agrees without fighting, her eyelashes already heavy.

You just have time to kiss her forehead before she’s already drifting away.

**

When you enter your room to grab a pair of fresh sweat pants and a tee-shirt you smile at Tobin’s silhouette, buried deep under the cover.

In front of your closet you drop the towel wrapped around your body, bending down to grab your panties.

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? God, why are you doing this to me?!”

You jump, letting a small gasp escape you and dropping your underwear before turning around to see Tobin’s arms being thrown in the air.

“You scared the shit out of me Tobin!” You sigh, a hand over your pounding heart.

“Life is so unfair… I’m suffering…” She whines, sitting up and looking sadly at you as you quickly put on your bra and panties.

In two long steps you’re next to her, sliding a hand on her forehead with a concern expression coloring your face.

“What is it? Where does it hurt?” You worryingly ask.

“It hurts to look at you…” She cries again while pouting and you frown, straightening up.

“What are you talking about?”

“Look at you!” She gestures to your body. “I woke up to your naked ass and now you’re standing there looking so sexy and I’m here wanting to do all sort of things to you but I’m too weak to even stand up and I hate life!” She rambles quickly, not even stopping to take a breath, and you can’t help but laugh at her sad puppy eyes.

“You’re right… Life is pretty unfair.” You chuckle, leaning to kiss her forehead.

“Why didn’t I put a fucking jacket? Stupid Tobin…” She whines, letting her body fall against the mattress while pouting exaggeratedly and closing her eyes.

“Because you’re stubborn and you never listen to your amazing girlfriend.” You tease her as you slip on your sweat pants and one of her UNC tee-shirt.

Letting a long sigh, Tobin sits up and opens her eyes. When her gaze meets your outfit her jaw hits the floor.

“You traitor… Now you’re doing it on purpose.” She narrows her eyes, pointing an accusing finger at you before falling back on the bed, eyes tightly closed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You feign ignorance as you walk towards her, jumping on the bed and straddling her legs.

“You know what it does to me when you wear my shirts.” She groans, doing her best to keep her eyes closed.

“I do…” You smile, tracing her jaw with your fingers.

“You’re so mean to me…” She complains, risking opening one eye only to close it right after with a grunt.

“Consider this your punishment for not listening to me.” You laugh, leaning in to kiss her pouting lips before getting out of bed. “Do you want to take a bath before we eat?” You ask.

“Are you going to tease me again?” She wonders with a frown and you chuckle.

“No, I’m just going to help you walk to the bathroom and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Good… Because my sick body can’t handle more of this.” She vaguely gestures to your body with a grimace.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up big dork.”

**

Two days, numerous soups, back rubs, cuddles sessions, more medication and complains later, you find yourself cheering for the Thorns with Tobin next to you for the first time.

“Feels weird not to see you there…” You admit while looking at the TV where her teammates fight for the win.

“I wish I was with them.” She mumbles against your lap.

“You’ll play next week babe. You’re almost all better now.”

She only hums in response, her full attention on the game.

You relax against your couch, your fingers lazily going through her hair as she’s lying with her head on your lap.

“Can you do the thing I like please?” She whispers, her voice still a little gravelly with sickness.

You don’t need any clarification and let your hand slips under her loose shirt, slowly caressing her back. She lets out a sigh of contentment as your fingers lazily graze along her spine and sides.

“You’re going to fall asleep on me again?” You lightly joke and Tobin’s chuckle makes her body vibrate.

“I still can’t believe you stayed up all night drawing patterns on my back for me.” She rolls on her back, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

“You were having some trouble to breath; it was the only thing making you relax. I only helped you have a peaceful night.” You lovingly look down at her, too happy to finally have your healthy lover back.

“You’re too good to me.”

“You would do the same for me.” You modestly shrug, focusing on the TV again.

“Still, thank you Al. I think I would’ve died without your help.” Tobin lifts herself on her elbow to drop a thankful kiss on your lips.

“You don’t need to thank me babe. I’m happy to be here for you when you need me.” You kiss her again, earning a big smile.

“Well, you better be prepared to stay around for quite some time because I think I’ll always need you. You ready for that?” She grins.

You take a few seconds before replying and tap your chin, pretending to think about it.

“I think so…”

“Even when I’m all gross, feverish, sneezing and coughing every second, puking all around the house and complaining like a baby?” Tobin asks, narrowing her eyes as if she’s asking you to really think about it because there is no turning back once you answer.

Still smiling at her antics you lean in to kiss her lips.

“In sickness and in health babe… I’m ready.” You rasp against her mouth and she leans back with an eyebrow raised.

“Is that a proposal?” She teasingly wonders and you scrunch your nose.

“Nah, you still have to wait a little for that.”

“I see… I’m a pretty patient girl so I can wait.” She nods before lying back down. “In the meantime keep doing your thing.” She takes your hand and slips it under her shirt.

“So demanding…” You feign annoyance, happy that she can’t see your giant smile.

“You said you were ready for me.” Tobin argues and you feel her growing smirk against your legs.

“I am love.” You lean to drop a kiss on the back of her neck.

“Good.”


End file.
